Chocolate Syrup
by ayafangirl
Summary: Akiha always loved chocolate syrup...


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. Sometimes I pretend I do and also that I am a super hero with a sidekick named Spanky. And I can sing really well and my secret crush…OK! Story!

Chocolate Syrup

It was a sunny Sunday morning that Hokuto Umeda woke up. Begrudgingly, he made his way into the kitchen. There, he found his boyfriend, Akiha Hara, sitting at the counter and eating.

"Good morning, Sweetie."

"Hey."

"I made some coffee, you just have to heat it up."

Not one to talk so early in the morning, the doctor nodded and placed a mug of black coffee into the microwave. Once it was done, he sat across from the blond, who was still munching his breakfast.

"Akiha?"

"Hm?" chestnut orbs met his hazel ones.

"What…_the hell_ are you eating?"

Akiha shrugged nonchalantly. "We don't have much left, we need to go shopping. So I improvised. Leftover cornbread…and chocolate syrup!"

"Ew."

He received an adorable pout. "Sugar-hater."

Umeda cracked the first smile of the day and drank his coffee. As Akiha finished his strange meal, the doctor noticed he had some syrup smeared on his cheek. He stood up and followed the younger man to the sink. Smirking, he leaned over Akiha's shoulder, standing on his toes. "You missed a spot," he said, licking the chocolate from Akiha's cheek.

"Uh—AK! Hokuto, sweetie…"

"Blush, blush, blush," the redhead chuckled. He smiled at his lover, pink cheeks, long blond hair currently not tied back, deep brown eyes and the sun pouring in through the window casting a sublime glow on his features. Akiha was gorgeous. On a whim, Umeda had an idea.

"Whaddaya say, Honey-bun, early-morning session?"

"Session?" Innocent. Perfect.

"I mean we…_you know_…" he suggested, rocking his waist into the taller man's.

"Hokuto! God!"

"Why not? You love when I—"

"But-but-" it was early and Akiha had no intentions of letting his boyfriend mattress-burn him.

"We can use this," the doctor reveled his ace, holding up the bottle of syrup his 'honey-bun' had used. "You like chocolate syrup!"

"W-whaaaa? Use how? Whe—WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OTHER MEN?!"

"Pretty funky shit," there was a look of bemusement and lust in the doctor's eyes Akiha didn't trust. Suddenly, he too was struck with brilliance.

"Tell you what? I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" the megane asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Follow me," he urged, tugging his lover by the arm into the living room. He pulled out some mats. Umeda watched, confused and also (slightly) horny. What was his little photographer up to? Akiha lined up and down the hall and living room using the mats. He entered the kitchen, then came back with that damned bottle of chocolate syrup. He proceeded to squirt it all over the mats.

"Hokuto, love, here's the deal. If you can't catch me, back off. I'm not as needy as you."

"And if I can catch you, my little pleasure-doll?"

Shudder. "You may then proceed to…er…"

"Fuck you?"

"…yes." He answered, slightly unnerved.

"Hell yeah! Akiha, I love you!"

XXX

It was one of the strangest events that had occurred for these two in a long time. (the time at that petting zoo probably topped this, but who was counting?). Akiha dashed around, Umeda close at his heels. Both slipped frequently. Akiha realized something as he fell the 5th time.

"Hokuto?"

"What's wrong?" he breathed, freezing.

"Does…does chocolate syrup come out of clothes?"

He laughed, relieved everything was OK. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll make it."

"OK." He agreed, rising and dashing off again only to slip once more and tumble down, laughing. Through his giggle fit, he hardly noticed Umeda lunge him and get to work on his clothes.

Then it hit.

He was lying in the middle of his living room floor, in the hands of his evil, sadist boyfriend, smothered in chocolate syrup.

"NO! Hokuto, I don't wannaaaaa—"

"Tough," he snarled, ripping his loose-fitting jeans and his boxers off with practiced skill. "The best part," he added smirking, "is that I don't have to get up and get anything."

Akiha scanned what he usually would need…er…uke, check. Seme? Himself, so check…um…lubrication? Umeda smirked even more darkly and squeezed some chocolate onto his index and middle finger.

_Oh…shit._

"No."

"What?"

"Absolutely, so completely, NO! Hokuto, you're not…I love you but, …seriously now!"

Umeda rolled his eyes and jammed his fingers into his boyfriend who in turn squeaked in a combination of fury, terror, and pleasure.

"Ya like that, dontcha, bi--"

Akiha pulled back, glaring. "No. Hokuto. You're pissing me off now and--"

Umeda repeated the action. This time, Akiha's hips bucked involuntarily. The two passed glances. Give up an opportunity like this? Impossible. "Fine. But you're the bitch."

Umeda smiled darkly. "OK." he replied simply. He bit the photographer's neck and coaxed him into a more comfortable position on the floor. Akiha waited, expectantly. If this kinky stuff was supposed to be fun, he was willing to try it. Still he felt nervous. "Aki...ha...?"

"What?" he asked, feeling even more nervous.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me."

"Idea?"

"A slight lack of oxygen might increase your pleasure tenfold, if you want. And I am a doctor, so I'll make sure not to actually asphyxiate you..."

Akiha's eyes trailed to where Umeda's rested. Typical. The black belt he had worn (and that matched the usual black pants, shirt and shoes).

"So like...S and M? Bondage? Did I do something wrong?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

There was a long pause. Umeda frowned at Akiha, waiting to be slapped and told to leave him alone, or worse. What if he had scared Akiha out of the best relationship of his life? Would Akiha really do that to him? He couldn't! Umeda would die if Akiha left--

"Fine."

"...what?"

"You can use it. I trust you. Just go easy...if at all possible." Akiha's face was earnest and uncertain. But he certainly looked ready to open up to his lover. Umeda nodded. He took the belt and slid it out of the loops of his pants. Then he wrapped it gently around the blond's slender neck. He pulled it tightly so it just interrupted airflow a little bit. Kissing Akiha once, then twice for good measure, he lined himself up to the photographer's entrance.

"You OK?"

"Just fuck me and have your little pleasure trip, alright? I'm not afraid of you."

He nodded once more and slipped into Akiha with a single smooth motion. Both men moaned. Pulling the belt tighter, Umeda forced himself to go slow as he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in, not too hard or fast. Akiha moved with him, eyes on the belt around his neck. He moaned as Umeda quickened his pace a little bit, thrusting further into him. The black leather around his neck tightened again. He was aware he couldn't breath easily now. After a second and then third thrust...Akiha's eyes widened. With the lack of oxygen to his brain, the feeling of pleasure increased. It was like his nerves had become hyper-sensitive and his skin crawled with electricity. Every time Umeda leaned forward to kiss the blond on the neck or shoulder, he broke out in goosebumps. He was slightly embarrassed by the desperate, needy moans coming out of his mouth the likes of which he had never made before. But how could he help it? The slight burn mixed with the outstanding feeling of being brought to the brink of ecstasy...he pleaded Umeda's name repeatedly, glad he had agreed to this.

_It would be so easy. _Umeda thought as pleasure coursed through his system, _it would be so easy to just pound him right here, right now. Doesn't he realize just what I am? _Despite the intense sensations he was experiencing, he still found the ability to hate himself for what he had done to Akiha in such a short amount of time. But damn it, the little sounds Akiha made, the way he arched his body up into every motion the doctor made, the way he clutched desperately at his shoulders...just seeing the photographer this way was enough to make Umeda come. Panting, he forced himself to hold back, to go easy.

"Hoku—oh!--Hokuto!"

_Back off...don't want to hurt him..._ The doctor gritted his teeth. He was so close. Akiha let out a cry as he climaxed and Umeda followed quickly, collapsing onto the blond. "Akiha," he panted, "why do you have to be so hot?"

"Um..." Akiha's voice was hoarse and unusually weak. Umeda looked into his love's eyes and gasped. When he had hit his orgasm, his grip around the belt had tightened to an extensive degree. Akiha tried to speak again as dark clouds danced across his line of vision, but found he didn't have enough breath to. He felt the painful pressure on his neck relieved and could hear the sound of Umeda's voice, screaming his name. Gasping for oxygen, his vision came back and his thoughts became less cloudy.

"Akiha! Akiha! God, are you OK? Let me see...shit!" the doctor winced at the sight of the bruises forming across the photographer's neck. He kissed them softly, stroking Akiha's long blond hair in fright...he had hurt Akiha. He had hurt Akiha. HE HAD FUCKING HURT AKIHA!!!!!!!

"Hokuto...it's all right." the blond responded slowly, hugging his boyfriend back and shivering slightly from the feel of those gentle kisses over his tender skin.

"No...it's not. I hurt you. I almost choked you. You're hurt. Oh...Akiha, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

Akiha pulled back to look Umeda in the eyes. "Please. You sound hysterical. Do I look like I'm in pain? That was...really something."

Umeda's head dropped. "I know. Never again, I swear. I'll let you like, pound me some time if you want. Really. Anything to make you forgive me."

"Never again?!" Akiha echoed incredulously. "Hokuto, I was thinking we do it again. Same time, same place. Next Sunday, perhaps?"

Umeda looked up. He was at a loss for words so he simply lunged Akiha, holding him close. The photographer leaned back on one arm to support them both, slipped on some syrup and fell backwards with the doctor on top of him. After a moment, they both started to laugh.

"So...you're sure you're OK? Swear it?"

"I'm fine, love. Just fine." Akiha answered, reaching up to lick a smear of chocolate from his boyfriend's cheek, just as Umeda had done earlier. "I swear on chocolate syrup!"

Whoo! Author's note at the bottom for a change. OK? Ready? It's Halloween! It's Umeda's birthday! I'm going as Umeda for Halloween tonight! KYAAAAA! HO-KU-TO! Yay, Umeda! Happy Halloween to all, and to all PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
